Mass Effect 2 : Assassin of the Shadow Broker
by MysteryWolf
Summary: To all the people that played Mass Effect 2 DLC the Lair of the Shadow Broker. You would agree to how easy it was to defeat The Shadow Broker, so what if he had a highly advance Assassin/Bodyguard. At the start of the story will be Rated T. JackXOC
1. Plot

Plot

These story begins one year after the death of John Shepard aka the Commander of the Normandy. The Shadowbroker send his best agents to retrieve a package that holds a being of unimaginable abilities that can match the power of a asari. These character will be a little bit like the Star Wars the Force Unleashed character Starkiller, but with a twist in it. I am going to put it so that Jack will be the only person to be able to save him. If you want to how then just read the next chapter. I have yet to decide a name for my character, so I will put up a poll for my OC character and see which name you guys like the most.


	2. Prologue

People who read the first page just to late you all know that was just the plot, my way of entering you all that into this story. Enjoy

Prologue

At an unknown time two well armed people can be seen walking down what seem to be an underground hallway to a secret room, over head the lights flicker showing signs of the light going out. The two well armed people are the best search and retrieve agents of the Shadow Broker.

"To believe that this place is unguarded even with the package that is in this place that the Shadow Broker wants." Agent 1 said

"What do you expect the warehouse was abandoned after the so called "Father" Kyle turned himself in, which made all of his followers leave to find a better life, leaving the warehouse to the Citedal Security and they just cut off all the power, but they did not know about the back-up power down here. Now no more talking, let's get this package and go." Agent 2 said

After a few minutes a door came into the view of the agents, as they make their final steps towards the door they pass a power dead security bot just laying on the floor. Now they are in front of the door to find out that the door can only be opened by the DNA of "Father" Kyle. After finding that out all the agents did was give each other a side glances at each other, step back a few feet, take out there rocket launchers and blasted the door. The explosion made by the rocket, kicked up a lot of dust blocking the view of the agents' handy work with the door, because of this the agents quickly switch from their heavy weapon to their assault rifle to be on the safe side. As the dust clear they could see that he rockets blow the door away; after waiting for a few minutes and nothing came out of the room to attack, they gave each other a side glance, nod and put away their weapon before walking into the room to get the package they came to get .

"(Whistle) Man these is a big room." Agent 1 said

"That is the understatement of the century." Said agent 2 while scanning the room for the item they were looking for.

"Hey, you know what I mean man come on, how are we going to find this package that Shadow Broker wanted if we cannot find it anywhere in these room filled with boxes,…wait a minute you're a techno wise so you should be able to find it." Said agent 1, but after he turned around to see his partner gone only to hear "Found it."

The two agents regrouped in front of their objective to find out that it was a cryo chamber with a human being inside. After taking a closer look they can pick out certain details of the person inside, for one the individual is a male, around the age 20 when he was put in there, physically built, tan skin(which surprised them), midnight black hair, which is in a crew cut, the only thing he is wearing is pure black spandex, but the two things that freaked them out was one there was some kind of gem stones on different parts of his body which were on his hands and palms, both shoulders, two on his chest, center of his stomach, upper and lower legs, and his feet. The second thing was that around his body is a blood color red biotic barrier protecting himself from danger.

"While we found the freak show, which I guess is the "package" that the Shadow Broker wanted to get, so let's grab it and get it to him." Said agent 1

"Lets go" agent 2 said

2 hours later at the Shadow Broker Communication Room

"You two finally found my package have you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good work; did you see what was inside?"

"Yes sir, but sir what is so important about him?"

"(A dark smile appeared) Imagine a being with the natural ability of biotics without the use of any of the L series, that can be trained to handle that power to equal a matriarch and a justicar, that is why he is important. Now put the package in the tranporter."

"Yes sir."

After placing the package into the transporter it was gone.

"Well done, you are no longer needed…but you know too much so meet Agent Zero…your executioner."

After the Shadow Broker said that the screen blacked out and behind the agents the door slide open revealing a Asari who was already charging up her power to finish them off, before she release her attack agent 1 said his last words,

"Fuck, getting killed by a beautiful chick don't sound so bad."

"Speak for yourself, I would of like to have sex with her before this!"

In a dark room 10 light years away from the last scene, the Shadow Broker is watching from a camera that is in the room watching the killing of the agents. After getting bored he can be found now looking at his prize with a crazy happy grin.

"Yes one step closer to completing my goal."

That is the end of this chapter

Send your review


End file.
